


What Now?

by I_is_a_freak



Series: Thunderbirds are people too [2]
Category: Thunderbirds, Thunderbirds are go!
Genre: Jeff's death off screen, fall out of Jeff's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_a_freak/pseuds/I_is_a_freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the news came through that Mr Tracy’s plane had been shot down no one was prepared. There was a moment of stillness and shock while everyone was trying process the information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to the amayzing http://navigatorsnorth.tumblr.com/

When the news came through that Jeff Tracy’s plane had been shot down no one was prepared. There was a moment of stillness and shock while everyone tried process the information.

Scott and Virgil deployed immediately after the moment passed and were on the scene as quickly as they could fly. The two of them and John spent the next three days scouring the site for any trace of Jeff.

Eventually Scott had to return to the Island for fuel; John had to move himself from over the site. Virgil refused to leave. Brains ended up transmitting a virus to get him back to Tracy Island.

It was Colonel Casey who declared Mr Jeff Tracy dead seven days after the crash.

Tracy Island fell silent as Brains spent hours in his lab and Grandma cleaned every surface of the house. Kayo was either in the gym or avoiding everyone. The boys all seemed lost without the Astronaut.

The worst affected was Alan. Alan had all her identity tied up in Mr Tracy and couldn’t handle the fact that he was gone. She locked her silo and shut down completely, ignoring any attempt at communication. Even John coming down in physical form couldn’t get her to open up.

~~~

Kayo couldn’t take it anymore. The next time someone asked if she was okay they were going to get laid out on the ground. Even the gym wasn’t helping. She found herself down in the silos, where she crawled up to the blast doors under Thunderbird THREE and sat, leaning on a thruster.

Kayo patted Alan’s shell, “I’m not here to get you out; I just need a place to lay low for a while.”

Kayo sat staring into nothing for a few hours. Jeff and Lucy had saved her from a lot of things when they adopted her. Even when it came out she was the niece of The Hood they still loved her and raised her as their own. They gave her a home, an education, cloths and toys; so many things but what she would miss most would be the emotional support they provided. Yes, Grandma would still be there and Brains and Penny who had become close friends over the years, but it just wasn’t the same. She didn’t think she was being selfish to take some time to mourn Jeff.

“Kayo?” she heard a small whisper from beside her, “Is Mr Tracy really gone?”

Kayo didn’t look; Alan would have her knees to her chest looking entirely too small for the tallest Thunderbird, “I’m afraid so Alan.”

“What’s going to happen to us?”

Kayo went to speak then paused. She was sure they would continue like they had been. Colonel Casey hadn’t mentioned anything about shutting International Rescue down.

“We will carry on like normal Alan, saving the world, just like Jeff would have wanted.”

“But I’ve always been Mr Tracy’s Good Girl, what will I do without him?”

Kayo turned then, regarded her for a moment, “You could be my little brother?”

“But you don’t like rockets.”

“I don’t mind rockets; I just don’t love them as much as Jeff does… did.” Kayo gave Alan a small smile, “I will be the one going up with you now and I’ve always wanted siblings.”

“Kayo’s little brother…” Alan muttered to herself, “yeah, I can be that. You have to call me a boy though.”

Kayo held out her hand, “Deal.”

She reached over and tugged Alan into a side hug and Alan rested his head on her and fell into a light sleep. Kayo could hear Thunderbird THREE’s systems start up and the silo door slide open. Kayo just ran her fingers through Alan’s hair and fell into a much needed sleep of her own.


End file.
